deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ultron vs. Sigma/@comment-27019676-20181018031018
Alright Ultron, this is your chance to avenge Carnage. Given how much scaling should come from these two big baddies, Ultron is at the rudiments of each and every category (except arsenal) in this fight. Lets peep this out, shall we? Strength: '''Ultron is no slouche physically, even for a man-made A.I. Hes someone who can be compared to Black Adam, whos always use to giant threats of huge crowds. To name a few, hes fought the combined efforts of... Black Bolt, Thor, The Thing, Reed Richards, Sue Richards, Scarlet Witch, and The Vision Iron Man, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Black Bolt, Medusa, The Thing Scarlet Witch, Iron Man, The Vision, Wonder Man, Captain America, Black Panther, and Beast. Absorbing Man, Dr. Octopus, the Wrecker, and Molecule Man Thor, The Thing, Captain America, Human Torch, Captain Marvel, Spider-Man, and Iron Man The Avengers (until Hank Pym disperses him with anti-metal vibranium) Mantis, Rocket Raccoon, and Bug While some peak humans and some robots & Gods, lets turn our gears to the robots & Gods; He took on Black Bolt, whos scream can fuel a bomb which ripped a hole in space-time parsecs across. A feat that is Solar System Level to no extent. Or taking on the Thing, who as able to overpower a pile driver mechanism stated to be powerful enough to push through a planet. And how about Vision, who fought the Silver Surfer to a standstill in his early form, and that was when Surfer claimed Vision's strength approaches his own, which means he approaches the strength of a Galactus Herald. And what about Scarlet Witch, who beat Namor who has 1/5th of the Phoenix Force, and possesses probability manipulation? And finally onto Thor, whos hammer can tear through realities just to get to him, hurt the Void (the evil aspect of the Sentry, who is Marvels Superman), and casually take on the Hulk? Top this all off, hes fought practically the entire Avengers given these scenarios. And to top it even more off, hes even gone so far as to killing some of these guys. Hes killed Human Torch, The Thing, Reed Richards, Captain Marvel, Red Hulk, Storm, Iron Man, Luke Cage, Captain America, & She-Hulk...yeah I wouldn't mess with him when it comes to tenacity. With Sigma, you more or less scale him to Zero & Mega Man X, and that being said, you'd have to narrow it down to their best feats, because Sigma has never beaten the two of them, only managed to put up a fight. That being said, he'd alone have Solar System AP, since the two have survived attacks at that level. And considering you'd scale Zero & X to the destruction of Lumines Star , (given it was near an Earth in another dimension, the distance from the Sun to Earth would be the same, being a distance of 149.600.000 km, with a surface area of 2.81237E+17 km^2, making the Ratio 184 805.5, therefore making the total output of AP 1.2 Kilofoe) hes MSS at his peak. By comparison, Composite Thor, Black Bolt, & Molecule Man are all galactic level threats, Ultron blows Sigmas strength out of the computer. '''Durability: '''Ultron isn't your typical clanky easily malleable robot. Hes no more able to tank attacks from everyone who was listed who he has dealt with above, but lets get a little more specific; hes tanked attacks from the Human Torch, whos powers been stated multiple times to be equivalent to stars or supernovas. And as well as no-selling a direct hit from Mjlonir, the same hammer that absorbed a bomb that could nuke a portion of the galaxy, which could roughly be over 150 billion stars. Not to mention energy attacks from people like Vision or Ms. Marvel typically just bounce off him like bullets. Hes also tanked hits from Iron Mans repulsor blasts, which can match the blasts of Dr. Doom, a guy who took over Planet Earth in 20 minutes tops. Sigmas armor is made of the same armor as Mega Man X's (Ceratanium), meaning hes definitely just as durable as he is, and was stated to be superior to General, who could tank a planet-busting attack. Also given his scaling, hes comparable to Zero, who endured crashing into the space-colony Eurasia when he collided with it, full-force, within a space shuttle, along with surviving the explosion immediately afterwards. But still not to the extent of Ultrons. '''Speed: '''Reaction Speed doesn't hold much of an impact here, so Combat Speed is the appropriate measurement to use. Considering hes tagged Quicksilver, whos barely over the Speed of Light, its safe to say Ultron has FTL combat speed. To a greater extent, hes tagged Thor & Iron Man, who flew to Neptune all the way to the other side of the Sun at 103.9x Faster than the Speed of Light. Sigma is at the same end of the rope, although I'd wanna put out that Sigma likely does not scale to X/Dark Elf eradicating the Maverick Virus. By the time that happened, Sigma was long dead, and there's no real ground to support him scaling to it. But hes more then comparable to Maverick Hunters, who dodged Optic Sunflower's lasers of light, a feat that'd be well over Mach 946885.913853. Its also commonly stated that his speed far excels X's speed, making Speed the only even deal here for this fight, as they both are FTL in Combat Speed. '''Intelligence: '''Ultron has been stated to be outright smarter then Reed Richards, Dr. Doom, Hank Pym, & Tony Stark, who are the four smartest beings on Earth, one of which created Ultron himself. Hes even gone so far as to creating his own robots, including Vision, Jocasta, and Victor Mancha. Hes outsmarted other of folks like the High Evolutionary, Jarvis, & other A.I.'s. He outwitted the Avengers in their very first encounter, something barely any Avengers villain could even dream of doing. Sigma managed to spread his virus across Planet Earth by letting himself loose, and has turned allies against X & Zero with his cunning behavior. Thats just the tip of the iceberg. When it comes to hacking, Ultron cannot be stressed as the better hacker. Hes outhacked Iron Man, whos brain (w/ the aid of Extremis) can process thought and thinking at nanosecond reactions, Hank Pym (his own creator), etc. His technopathy is extended to his regeneration as well. Thanks to this ability, Ultron can regenerate any part of his body or circuits that have been cut, meaning that he can also possess other machines if his body is destroyed completely. Sigma cannot regenerate, but perform the same possessing and reforming feats as Ultron, but ultimately Ultrons conscious can go as far as space to other non-Earth technology, whereas Sigma hasn't shown to do so. So ultimately, Sigma has a way to be killed through BFR, but Ultron doesn't. '''Powers: '''Ultron possesses Energy Blasts, Telepathy, Forcefields, & Molecular Rearrangement, Sigma can also shoot Energ Blasts, Teleport, & other things depending on the form. '''Equipment: '''Sigma by a landslide. He possesss his signature Beam Saber, Beam Scythe, Forcefield, Guns, & Sigma Blade. Ultron does have his Drones he typically uses, but not sure if thats considered outside help or not. '''Final Forms: '''Depending on if they're going to account Ultrons form in the future (which was confirmed to be the same as Age of Ultron), and Sigma's X8 Form, this might be what it comes down too. And if it does, it may get more difficult for Ultron, but also more for Sigma. Ultron in his final form tanked the combined efforts of... Carol Danvers, Silver Surfer, Hercules, Dr. Doom, The Vision, Magneto, Spectrum, two Quasars, several Mar-Vells, Kang the Conqueror, Cyclops, Kang’s future army, Juggernaut, Moondragon, Volstagg, Wonder Man, The Thing, Hank Pym, Terrax, and the Sentry. To compare, Sigmas teleportation can disrupt reality, but will that really all affect Ultron? And even if it does, what good would that do to let alone kill him? So when the dust settles, Ultron naturally has the advantages both physically and mentally. Hes stronger, smarter, faster, and more durable then Sigma, and the gap in their regeneration/possession is a huge set-back for Sigma. So the winner of this battle would be '''Ultron.